


The unexpected meeting

by BrideOfDeath



Series: One little deal with Death [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 03:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12762078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideOfDeath/pseuds/BrideOfDeath
Summary: Amida Morningstarj is a young woman who knows pretty much about the supernatural.This howewer never affected her life. Well..not until now anyways.Poor young lady thought she's prepared for any monster that she would meet but who could have prepared her for this?And maybe It's going to be more than one little meet-up.





	The unexpected meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> It's my first fanfiction and I hope you'll like it.  
> This work is translated by my best friend,I'll post the original in hungarian.
> 
> It wasn't a fanfiction when I first wrote it down.  
> I have an oc named Death. I rewrote the story a bit as a fanfiction when I realised it would be fun with spn's Death too. I mean the situation suits him so I had to.  
> I could post the original Version too but really only his appearance is changed. 
> 
> So here it goes.

It happened on a Tuesday, the puddles started to soak my shoes as I ran to the bus stop hurriedly. The rain was pouring, and of course I forgot my umbrella, so I was soaking wet already. Only a few corners away, I spotted my bus. Sprinting now, with faint hope in my heart I prayed for it to not leave without me. Just as I stopped, the bus speeded away right before my eyes. Luckily I jumped back just in time to avoid the splash of mud and dirty water.

Checking my phone with a displeased growl I noticed the bus left a minute early. Now that I had time anyway, I walked up to the sign on the side of the bus stop to see how much I have to wait. I'll just get a simple pneumonia no big deal. Had half an hour to spare til my next ride, it would've been dark when I'd have got home anyway. Took out my phone to call my mom, maybe she could pick me up... _Whatever, I'll just wait._ A simple text stating I will be late should be enough.

 

It was almost 5 PM, not a lot of people hanging around. Students long gone home, the tired employees probably left with the earlier buses too. Or in the comfort of their car. I spot a few old ladies and elderly men, some kid around my age comes to wait too, but I don't know them.

 

Thirty minutes later, still waiting, ten of us now. The bus rolls in. Always polite, I wait 'til an old lady gets up. I'm young, I have time. And a starting cold for sure. Well _they_ had a goddamn umbrella. Effortlessly showing my bus-pass, I stole a glance at the driver. He seemed young, around 20-30. And tired. We exchanged a symphathetic look and he nodded at me to go. I found an empty seat around the middle-front, and sat beside the window. Chucking my bag down carelessly I shrugged off my damp coat with my _surprisingly_ wet hat too. Bless the heater.

 

I grabbed a pillow and blanket from my backpack. Waterproof bag, baby. I wrapped myself up in the fluffy blanket, sat on the pillow and made myself comfortable. Still a little cold, but better. I imagined sipping a hot cup of tea in my bed. That cheered me up a little. Of course I didn't know back then that this ride won't be like any other cold december day.

 

After a while of relaxing and staring out the bus window in peace I got an eerie feeling. Couldn't put my finger on it, but something was very wrong. The streets we passed were usually busy, pretty close to my stop. I couldn't see a single car now. Or person for that matter. It was pitch black outside, between the lights of the street lamps, no usual christmas lights. It was depressing.

 

Like the whole town was wiped out. No one got on the bus, I thought we won't really stop anywhere, so I tried to get some sleep despite the creaking of the old vechicle and the dead mood. Somewhere between the roads to my town from the former city, the bus slowed down and came to a halt with a screech. The doors opened up. Immediately I got a sick feeling in my stomach, no idea why, but I was shivering.

 

A man in a black suit stepped on the bus. He was impossibly thin, skin as white as snow. His face was completely covered by a mask worn by plague doctors around the eighteenth century. Gliding like he was an aristocrat, he walked past elegantly by the driver after showing a piece of paper and got the nod of approval.

 

My blood ran cold as I noticed he headed right towards me.

The thoughts in my head were a mess, I couldn't decide if I wanted to run away, or run towards him. He just showed up, out of thin air, making the atmosphere heavy. I knew about the supernatural, and I prepared for most situations, however this one left me paralized.

 

The creature slowly and gracefully made his way towards me. Interestingly enough the bus was going with a speedy pace by now, not affecting his steady steps at all. I couldn't peel my eyes off of him. He probably percieved my obvious staring and looked right back at me from behind the mask. We held eye contact as he stopped right beside my seat. My heart was nearly ripping through my ribcage, the fear of death washed over me in huge waves with a hint of curiousity and awe.

 

It was astonishing , terrifying and beautiful at the same time. That's how I imagine death too. In that moment I realized. Of course I couldn't figure out what kind of creature I'd been faceing. I've never met anything with such an aura before.

I was clearly, one hundred percent sure Death himself was standing beside me. Just as sure that we're all gonna die on this bus.

 

The whole vechicle was in utter silence, I wasn't the only one who noticed him. Maybe the most worn out from the situation though. The only person who understood. The bus never stopped once, no one stood up, no one got down. Everyone sat there rigidly, like they were under some kinda spell.

Looking back at Death, I started mutely sobbing, tears rapidly rolling down my cheeks. Gently nodding his head to the side, he looked confused, like he couldn't understand.

”You are Death, right?” I asked , he nodded. I don't know the reason, but I smiled. I wanted to tell him how beautiful I think he is, though not a single word left my lips because of the still present fear in me.

Death did something I would've never expected, he let go of the handrail and leaned closer to me On a calming and serious tone he said:

”Is this seat taken, Miss?” My only respose was a slow nod. Still a little frightened I snatched my backpack and coat from the seat, the creature sat down. To my surprise, he pulled off his mask.

”Humans rarely recognize me, if they see me. Most of them can't even say anything.”

He gestures towards the others.

”Look at how afraid they are from something they don't even know. They have no idea I am the cause of their fear.” He spoke coldly with an expressionless look. Almost disdainful, and still staring right into my soul.

”That's right. They have no idea.” Gathering all my courage to speak, my voice cracked as I continued. ”Why?”

”Accident.” Death nodded and looked away.

 

”You don't remember. This bus won't stop in the next city, nor anywhere here. It's going straigth to the Underworld. Although no one knows that yet.” He spoke again disinterested. ”Except you”

”So this whole thing... Is an illusion? Am I... dead?” I stuttered worriedly.

Death nodded his head again and I broke down. The Horseman lay his hand on my trembling one. It was a surprising gesture, and it even worked a tad bit, my shivering subsided. Death looked just as taken aback as me.

With a sigh a smile creeped up on my face.

”Well, at least I had a good life.” The grim reaper affirmed me with a nod. I spoke up again, wondering:

”Is it your job to comfort family members, and the passed away souls or someone else does it?” He seemed to think for a moment.

”Sometimes my „men”, sometimes me. Though I'm not very skillful in it. Why do you ask?” We held each other's gaze again, his eyes were like golden.

”Because you're comforting me right now. I'm sorry if I misunderstood the situation” I expressed apologetically.

”Considering you recognized me and became desperate it would have been rude to just sit and watch your breakdown.” he observed me for a second and continued. ”You know you don't have to be afraid of me, right?”

”Yeah. I was never scared of you. More like what you stand for. And it's a little late for that anyway.” I added, a little startled.

Death's mouth curved upwards, a tiny smile played on his lips.

”I don't hear that very often. They usually blame me.”

”I don't blame you” I closed my eyes for a moment. ”It's just hard to accept. It was so sudden. I don't even know how it happend”

I felt his eyes on me, so I turned towards him. Death's eyes were fixated on my face which made me kinda flustered.

 

”You take it remarkably well.” He answered and seemed to think for a while and started tapping his fingers against his leg. ”Better than most I've met so far.”

”Is there something wrong?” I asked, he only mused.

”What if...” He stopped for a minute, deep in thought before he spoke again with a sigh:

”What if I'd say you can get out of here alive?” Death leaned even closer to me, so only I could hear him. I was speechless.

”I- I'd be honored but- Why would you do that? I'm dead and- ” He wouldn't let me finish, simply stopped me with holding up his hand.

”To tell you the truth, there is a way. The chance is quite low however...”

”What do you mean? What about the others?”

”I can change my mind about you only, it’s that simple. Too late for them. Usually I don’t make exceptions but I could, just once.” he nodded casually and my heart sank into my stomach.

”Why would you let me go? Why me?”

Death arched his eyebrow, I thought he won’t even answer.

”You are quite interesting. For a human. Let’s say I’m curious.” his voice was completely unreadable, I couldn’t tell if he was serious or not, but finally I agreed with a nod. My goal was to survive, so I thought it’s better to not ask anymore questions.

”It will have a price however.” I took a deep breath. I should’ve known it won’t be free.

”What do you want?”

He smiled, which seemed more chilling than friendly.

”Don’t worry I don’t want your soul, I could take that anytime. Nothing big, we’ll meet another time and you’ll see. Deal?” He asked after a short pause.

 

”Deal” I declared without any hesitation at all. If it’s not my soul than what could go wrong?

”Marvelous” he offered his hand and I shook it weakly.

The bus slowly came to a halt, the people were still unmoving. They probably didn’t even notice what was happening to them. I felt bad for them a little. Death rose from his seat, so I could climb out too with trembling knees. The doors opened up before me when I stepped in front of them. Just before I would rush down the stairs I turned back to him and smiled weakly.

”Thank you, Death.” I could see him wave dismissingly before I darted down the stairs.

I saw a bright, white light and then everything gone dark.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh yes the golden eyes thing remained From my oc, but I think it suits this Death too and I love it.  
> Gold is pretty. <…<


End file.
